Assassination Classroom: Black Shadow
by TheNeoNightmare
Summary: Assassination Classroom rewrite, with some OCs thrown in for fun. OC x OC and Karma x Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Katsuo woke up to his loud alarm, quickly shutting it off just to get it to SHUT UP. He then practically jumped out of bed.

 _"Yay. My first day of school. Boring classes. Annoying people. Bullies. Homework."_

Katsuo put on his clothes and packed his backpack. He walked out into the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of food.

"Hey sweety, I made pancakes!" Katsuo's mom said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, pancakes! Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme-" Katsuo was cut off by his mom. "Katsuo, calm down."

"Oops, sorry mom," Katsuo replied, "Can I have the pancakes please?"

"Yes you may Katsuo." Katsuo's mom replied.

"YAAAY!" Katsuo yelled as he dashed towards the pancakes and started wolfing them down. "Done!" Katsuo then gave his mom a hug, and then sprinted out the door, and started running towards Kunugigaoka Junior High.

=TIMESKIP=

When Katsuo got to the school he remembered something preeety important.

 _"How the frig did I forget that I have to walk up a GIANT FRICKIN MOUNTAIN TO GET TO CLASS!"_

What he didn't notice was two kids from the main campus walk up behind him and try to shove him, though both of them must be pretty weak 'cause they could barely get Katsuo to budge.

"Oi! The frig you think you're doing?" Katsuo yelled to the two nerds when he turned around.

"We're simply getting delinquent trash of the main campus." The chubby one said.

"Oh, I'll show you delinquent!" Katsuo yelled as he grabbed the chubby one and punched him in the gut. He then dropped the nerd to the ground, turned around and started his hike to the satellite campus.

 _"Stupid cocky main campus crapholes."_ Katsuo thought to himself as he walked up the large hill. Before he knew it, he was already at the satellite campus. He went inside and walked to his designated class, class 3-E. When he walked in, he immediately noticed a few certain people. There was a boy/girl (he couldn't tell) with ice blue hair and eyes, a girl with green hair that was in a cat ear hair do. There was also a boy with red hair and amber eyes, and a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Though the person that he thought was the most noticeable was a girl with brunette hair and one eye that was red and the other was grey.

 _"She's kinda cute…"_ Katsuo thought as he went and took an empty seat. That's when Katsuo finally took a good look at the teacher/target: a bright yellow octopus with a permanent smile, beady little eyes, and he was wearing a large teacher's robe.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Your name is Katsuo, correct?" The teacher asked. Katsuo just sat there, not moving.

"Um, are you okay?" Koro-sensei asked. The entire class turned and looked at Katsuo, who was unmoving.

"Karma, can you please check on him?" Koro-sensei asked the red-haired boy.

"You got it chief." Karma said as he walked over to Katsuo. He then tapped his shoulder, and Katsuo disappeared in a puff of smoke. At that same time, a humanoid shadow suddenly appeared behind Koro-sensei and plunged an anti-sensei machete in his shoulder.

"Sup." Katsuo said as the shadows around him disappeared. This sneak attack took the entire class, including Koro-sensei, by surprise. Koro-sensei then dashed to the side using his Mach 20 speed to avoid getting hit again.

"H-h-how did you do that?!" Koro-sensei asked, still trying to figure out what just happened while his shoulder grew back.

"It's a martial art technique. I can move at a speed of up to Mach 16 when I actually try. I can also leave behind a perfect shadow clone of myself when I use the technique. I also can't be seen when using it, making it seem like I teleported." Katsuo said as he put the anti-sensei machete in a sheath on his belt. "It's apparently good for landing a hit on you."

"Very interesting. I've never heard about a technique like that. In fact, it is quite impossible for a human to move at speeds over Mach 3 and live. The friction from the air would cook you alive at speeds like that. However, I suppose impossible things happen a lot at this class." Said the blonde boy, before he absently pulled out a kusarigama and started whirling it around, nearly hitting the students around him. The boy then suddenly jumped before standing up and moving in front of Katsuo. "I apologize for speaking before introducing myself Katsuro-san. I am Kayaba, Akihiro, also known as Aki.

"If you do it right, a human being can easily survive any speed. You do it by using something hard to move the airflow around you; in my case, my normal machete." Katsuo replied.

"If you two could please take your seats, we could get started." Koro-sensei interrupted before either students could say anything else.

"Got it." Both students replied.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, so feedback would be great! Thanks a million!**


	2. Chapter 2

The class was in 3rd period PE, and they were doing 1-on-1 knife duels, though they were using the anti-sensei knives, of course. First up was Karma vs. Nagisa, which ended up in a draw.

"That Nagisa kid looks like a twig, how did he draw with Karma?" Katsuo thought to himself while Mr. Karasuma went over the match with Karma and Nagisa.

"Next up: Katsuo vs. Sugino!" Mr. Karasuma called out. Katsuo hadn't paid attention to anyone other than Kayano, Aki, Karma, Nagisa, and Kozakura, so he really didn't know which kid this 'Sugino' was. I walked up to the starting area, and waited till Sugino came up too.

"3, 2, 1… Begin!" Mr. Karasuma called. Before Sugino could even react, Katsuo was already right in front of him, and so he kneed Sugino in the gut, before elbowing on the back of the head to knock him all the way to the ground. Katsuo pulled out his knife and tapped it on the back of Sugino's neck, winning the match.

"I guess I win." Katsuo said as he walked away from the clearing, and back into the crowd of students. Kozakura walked out of the battle, and then walked over to Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa, who fought and who won in the second match?" Kozakura asked as she walked up to the teal-haired boy.

"Oh, it was Katsuo vs. Sugino, and Katsuo won in like, 3 seconds." Nagisa answered.

"Speaking of Katsuo, do you know where he is right now?" Kozakura asked (again).

"He walked into the crowd, and then just disappeared." Nagisa replied.

"K, thanks!" Kozakura said as she took off towards the crowd. After searching a bit, Kozakura finds Katsuo right behind the crowd and leaning against a tree, sharpening his machete.

"Hey Katsuo!" She calls out right before reaching him.

"Oh crap it's that cute girl!" Katsuo thought to himself. "Oh, uh, hey Kozakura." Katsuo said aloud.

"I heard how you destroyed Sugino in your match." Kozakura replied.

"So yeah I did, what's your point?" Katsuo replied, albeit a little harshly.

"Um, well, Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmehowtousethatmartialarttrickthatyouuse!" Kozakura frantically replied.

"Uh, sure, why not." Katsuo calmly replied as if Kozakura wasn't as red as a ripe tomato.

 **A/N I just realized that when I posted Ch 2 of this it got screwed up, so here ya go, sorry for the mess up!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, when are you two gonna go on a date?" Karma mockingly asked.

"Karma, I don't think mocking Katsuo is exactly the _best_ idea." Nagisa said. Before Karma could reply, both Nagisa and him noticed that Katsuo and Kozakura were red as a cherry and averting each other's gaze.

"Ooh, you're in love, aren't you~" Karma continued to mock them. Before anyone could say another word, Katsuo had whipped out his machete, and held it to Karma's neck.

"You should stop vibrating your vocal cords, or I'll rip them out myself!" Katsuo yelled, getting in a better stance to strike.

"Oh no…" Nagisa muttered.

"Put the machete away, Katsuo" No one had noticed that Aki had walked up to them.

"Ugh fine. I'm still mad though." Katsuo replied.

"And that is to be expected." Aki said back, "Though it would be pleasant to all parties involved if you were to calm down."

"The third match is Kozakura vs. Kayano!"

"Oh uh, guess I got to go. Wish me luck!" Kozakura said as she turned around and started walking towards the clearing.

"Luck is not what you need. You require skills to be successful." Aki told her, expression completely neutral.

"You'd think that spending an entire month of school with you would make me used to the way you act. I guess that isn't the case." Kozakura said right before the match started.

Kozakura and Kayano stood facing each other in the arena, their knives held steady. Kozakura took advantage of the little training she had gotten from Katuso and quickly dashed to Kayano. She kicked the other girl in the chin, causing her to fall backwards, before lunging at her with the knife. However, Kayano scooted back, barely avoiding the weapon. In response, she slashed at Kozakura, but the attack was parried. Kozakura used the technique once again to get behind Kayano, and held her knife to the other girl's throat.

"This match is over! The winner is Kozakura!" the teacher announced.

"20 minutes of training and she's already kickin' butt. I guess I'm better than I thought." Katsuo said.

"Wait a second, you've only been training her for twenty minutes, and she's already way faster than normal? How?" Aki asked.

"I actually have no clue!" Katsuo exclaimed.

"Oh Lord…" Aki muttered.

=TIMESKIP-AMUNDO=

Katsuo was walking home to school when he accidentally took a wrong turn. He was now on a shady street that was known for petty crooks. But he didn't know that, he wasn't paying attention, instead looking at his phone. He accidentally ran into someone…

"Oops sorry 'bout tha-" Katsuo was cut off by the guy he ran into punching him in the face.

"Oww what the frick?" Katsuo asked. He then heard the sound of someone cocking a gun. "Huh?" The guy had pulled out a pistol, and he then proceeded to shoot Katsuo in the shoulder.

"That'll teach you to stay the crap away." The guy said before walking off to who-knows-where.

=A FEW MINUTES LATER=

Katsuo heard quick sets of footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Kozakura and Aki running towards him.

"Oh my god, Katsuo, you got shot?!" Kozakura exclaimed.

"We need not ask questions now, he needs to get to the hospital." Aki replied.

"Ok, I'll call 911!" Kozakura said as she dialed 911 on her phone. While Kozakura was talking on the phone, Aki was trying to stop the bleeding. About two minutes after Kozakura had finished talking on the phone, an ambulance arrived and picked up Katsuo. After it drove away, Aki looked at Kozakura and saw a sad look in her eyes.

"You _love_ him don't you~"

"DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' DARE!"

"But you know that you looooove him." Aki teased.

"ARGHHHH!" Kozakura yelled, before lunging at Aki. However, he just sidestepped her quickly. She used the technique Katsuo had taught her, but Aki easily dodged the attacks, stepping aside and leaning away at just the right moments. At one point when she extended too far in an attack that he dodged, he pulled out his kusarigama and threw the ball end around her leg. He tugged on it forcefully and Kozakura fell down, hitting the cement hard.

"Now, let's go home and think about what we've learned. Mostly, Katsuo can be hurt by bullets and sharp objects." Aki said, before unraveling his weapon's chain from Kozakura's leg and walking off.

 **A/N: Oh no, Katsuo got shot! I mean, it isn't like he's gonna die, he's the main flippin' character! Besides that, feedback would be appreciated. Thanks a billion!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kozakura and Aki walked into class the next morning, but this time, they weren't with Katsuo.

"Hey guys, where's Katsuo?" Kayano asked.

"Well uh, he, um, well…"

"The idiot ran into a dark alley and got himself shot." Aki told her.

"Well that's one way to put it…" Kozakura mumbled.

"Well, it's what happened. I don't care if you don't like how it sounds, it's the truth." Aki shot to her.

"Hmph, the all-star got shot down on his first day. Literally and figuratively!" Karma mocked. Kozakura just glared at her.

"Eh, I wouldn't say he's the all-star, exactly. I could probably beat him if I tried." Aki announced.

"What? You've seen his technique! There's no way anybody could beat that!"

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not just anybody." Aki said, smirking.

"Well you boys and girls may need to continue this conversation later, because class is starting. Take your seats please!" Koro-sensei said.

"Yes, Koro-sensei." Aki said, before taking his seat.

After everyone took their seats, Koro-sensei began his before-class announcements.

"First of all, Katsuo will not be here for a few days do to some… unforeseen… circumstances.

"You mean him being an idiot and getting shot in the shoulder."

"Seriously Aki!" Kozakura yelled.

"It's true."

"Settle down, settle down." Koro-sensei intervened.

"Yes, Koro-sensei."

"Anyway, there will be a new transfer student coming next week."

"What's their name?" Kayano asked.

"That can't be disclosed just yet." Koro-sensei replied, if not a bit vaguely.

"And why would that be?" Aki inquired.

"I don't even know her name! Mr. Karasuma is the only one who knows! Ask him!" Koro-sensei replied, rather quickly.

"Well let's go then!" Kayano said.

"Sorry Kayano, but you'll have to do that later, as class is now starting." Koro-sensei said.

"Aww, ok." Kayano replied.

"Anyway…" Koro-sensei started his lecture. A few hours later, and school was out.

"Hey Aki, want to come to the hospital with me to go check on Katsuo?" Kozakura asked.

"Sure. Maybe I can spar with him if he's out soon."

"He has a bullet wound in his shoulder and THAT'S why you want to check on him?!" Kozakura exclaimed.

"I never said that was why I wanted to check on him. I just noted it as something I could do in that situation."

"Has anyone ever compared you to a slightly cockier version of Spock?" Kozakura asked.

"No. I may be a main character just like him, but I am _far_ less likely to die in some space-time quantum physics accident."

"Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"Maybe. But, in reality, which wall is truly the fourth? What order are we counting the walls in? Who's to say that the walls are actually walls instead of ceilings or floors?"

"Stop being so weird."

"Why would I do that? Being normal is boring. It's _much_ more fun to be weird."

"Ugh." Kozakura said as she deadpanned. The two students continued their weird conversation all the way to the hospital.

"We're here!" Kozakura exclaimed.

"That's nice. How about you stop fangirl squealing and we head up?" Aki said.

"Okiedokie!" Kozakura said as the pair walked into the hospital. Kozakura walked up to the clerk at the front desk. Before she could say anything, Aki strode up in front of her.

"Hello Clerk-san. I am Kayaba, Akihiko. We are here to see one Adachi, Katsuo."

"Um, well, you can't visit him today…"

"Why not?!" Kozakura asked.

"Well, when he woke up, he went beserk, kicked a doctor out the window, then almost killed a nurse with a plastic knife." The clerk replied.

"Oh, classic Katsuo." Aki deadpanned. "I can deal with him when he's like that."

"He barred off the door with a chair and tried to escape, only to be stopped by the fire department. He is currently locked to his bed with handcuffs made out of _titanium_ because he keeps breaking through them."

"When did you have them put on?"

"About a half hour ago." She said.

"Okay, he should be out in about… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1..." Suddenly the sound of breaking glass came from upstairs. "Knew it. I'm gonna have to go restrain him." Aki said, before running out of the building. Kozakura glanced at the clerk, who was furiously typing on her computer, before dashing out after Aki. The two found Katuso fairly quickly, as dropping 4 stories with multiple cuts from glass shards tends to impair your movement.

"Katsuo, you need to stop. Just let the hospital people put their weird medicine stuff in you." Aki said. When Katsuo turned around, Aki and Kozakura could easily tell he wasn't about to stop just because Aki said that. He then tried running away, but he got cornered by Aki. Kozakura ran up beside Aki soon after, while Katsuo was looking very much like a wild animal. Seeing he had no way to escape, he lunged towards the two. They easily sidestepped the attack, but Katsuo pulled out his machete and swung it in at Kozakura. She attempted to bend back and dodge it, but it still hit her, leaving a light gash across her torso. Aki pulled out his kusarigama and threw the weighted end at Katsuo, but the boy just batted it aside with his own weapon. Aki grabbed the chain closer to the bladed end and the two ended up in a sort of sword fight. However, Kozakura finally regained her senses and pulled out her pistols. She fired a precise bullet, knocking the machete out of Katsuo's hand. Aki took advantage of it and threw the chain around Katsuo while holding the blade to his throat. Katsuo attempted to struggle, but to no avail. Aki dragged Katsuo back up to the hospital and into his room after the clerk told him where it was. The clerk and a nurse then attached new reinforced titanium cuffs and locked Katsuo back to his bed. When Katsuo started to struggle again, Aki walked over to him and knocked him out.

"I hope I'm not the only one wondering how he pulled that off with a bullet in his shoulder and having just woken up from being KO'd in the fight he got in that resulted in the gun wound."

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm starting to wonder that too." Aki replied.

 **A/N: Sorry it took a few days for this chapter to come out, I was busy with school. Hope you enjoyed it though!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aki walked up to the school, looking for the new kid. He sighed, seeing nobody new, and walked into the classroom. Sitting in the back of the classroom, there was a large black box with a screen. Aki glanced at it, wondering why it was there, but then shrugged it off as another weird thing the teacher came up with. He took his seat and waited for Kozakura to come. She walked in, and immediately her eyes darted to the black box.

"What the crap is that?" Kozakura said.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the teacher?" Aki responded.

"But he's not here yet!" Kozakura replied.

"Then ask him later, Koza-baka."

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes." Then, Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano walked in and saw the box.

"Whoa, what's that?" Kayano asked.

"That's what we're wondering!" Kozakura replied.

"Well, maybe you bakas can all stop wondering and just wait to ask the teacher once they get here!" Aki told them.

"I guess the golden boy's in a bad mood." Karma teased.

"Golden? I wouldn't say I'm golden. Probably more red. _Like your blood._ "

"I thought being a psychopath was my thing." Katsuo said as he walked in. "Oh, and Kozakura, sorry about the whole thing with me hitting you with a machete."

"Just shut up." Aki said, sighing before he slumped down onto his desk.

"Calm the frick down you weirdo." Katsuo replied.

"I'm not the weirdo! The people I have to deal with on a daily basis are the weirdos! My dad has some "top secret organization" he works for 24/7, my sister goes to some boarding school in Scotland I'm not allowed to know anything about, and my mom is _friends with the teacher here!_ Although my cat is very normal. He's the only respite."

"Ha, my dad's abusive, my mom's a heavy drinker, my dog has _killed_ people before, I live on a mountain, a corrupt doctor was hired to kill me, and I was once wanted on three accounts of first degree murder and two accounts of assault and battery." Katsuo replied.

"I think you're forgetting the part where I said my mom was _friends with the teacher here!_ Also, once, I accidentally made my sister angry and she blew up an apartment complex. We don't know where she got the explosives. Or if there were explosives. My sister is weird…"

"I got dropped from a 10-story building when I was five, the first home I lived in was burned down by my mom, I've been kidnapped twice, and I was once impaled through the shoulder with a spear." Katsuo retorted.

"I have this strange feeling that you're BS-ing me, but it may just be because you would literally have died multiple times if what you're describing is true."

"Hmm, let's see, oh yeah, my martial arts instructor is fucking awesome. And I live with him now because both my parents are in prison." Katsuo replied.

"Well then, you don't deal with them on a daily basis."

"Oh I do."

"That's nice. Too bad you are most likely still wanted, because unless you were cleared of all charges, which I doubt, you would probably be in the slammer until your hair turned grey."

"No, I'm still wanted. If I help kill Koro-sensei, instead of winning 10 million, I would have all my charges dropped and win only 1 million."

"Wait, do you have a bounty on your head? Because if you're wanted, then…"

"No, there isn't a bounty. I'm here because I turned myself in." Katsuo replied.

"Darn it. Oh well. Anyway, we should probably start plotting on how to kill Koro-sensei."

"I heard my name~" Koro-sensei said as he zoomed in through the window, holding a gelato.

"Oh, there's Koro-sensei. Now you bakas can go and ask him what the box is."

"You say baka way too flippin' much. And I love how no one acknowledges that I've been in a hospital for a week for being SHOT." Katsuo replied.

"We don't acknowledge it because you're just weird enough that you could go do that for fun. And I can say baka if I want to say baka, baka!"  
"Aaanyway, Koro-sensei, please explain what the hell that friggin' box is. It gives me an urge to destroy it." Katsuo asked.  
"Sorry Katsuo, but you can't do that. It- I mean _she_ is your new classmate." Koro-sensei replied.  
"Explain how that box is our new classmate? IT'S A FLIPPIN' BOX, IF I NEED TO EMPHASIZE!" Katsuo said.  
"It's a robot." Karasuma said as he walked in.  
"A what now?"  
=Timeskip to halfway through 4th period=  
"So help me god if that robot goes of again I am going to cut it to pieces!" Katsuo exclaimed.

"Katsuo, you know that we can't break it without a valid reason. Now, if you go insane and kill everyone but us because of the robot, then we would have a valid reason." Aki told him.  
"How about we burn down the building and say it was destroyed in the flame?

"Now we can't burn down the building because there are people hearing us and we would immediately be suspected because of that."  
"I can hear both of you." Ritsu said in a monotone voice. "If you try to harm me, I will send out an emergency signal to my creators."  
"THEN I'LL JUST RIP THEM APART TOO!" Katsuo yelled, whilst jumping out of his seat and drawing his machete. Aki, however, immediately pulled out his kusarigama and wrapped the chain around Katsuo's legs.

"Katsuo, think about this. Who probably created this? The people responsible for hiring Koro-sensei." Aki said, whilst Koro-sensei suddenly sneezed. Katsuo, instead of replying, cut the chain of the kusarigama and attacked Ritsu.

"You… You… You…" Aki started sputtering in rage. Koro-sensei shot out a tentacle to stop Katsuo, but he drew his anti-sensei machete and sliced right through it, and then stabbed Ritsu, causing it to start shutting down and sparks to come out of the 'wound'. Katsuo was about to turn around and return to his seat when something hard hit him on the back and he was flung face-first into the wall. Right as he pushed himself out of the mini-crater, Aki swung again, the ball hitting Katsuo and making the dent in the wall deeper. Aki swung once more, but Katsuo spun around and caught it.

"Prepare to **die**." Katsuo muttered as he readied a fatal blow. He swung, but Nagisa and Karma jumped into the brawl, Karma pushing the two students away from each other and Nagisa grabbing their weapons. Aki stepped away from the two and continued death-glaring at Katsuo while growling like a rabid dog. Katsuo on the other hand, seemed to have zoned out. They say eyes are the window to one's soul, and if you believed that, that would Katsuo had no soul. There was no emotion, no spirit, no nothing. All there was was two crimson pits of nothing. Aki finally ceased glaring, wondering what was happening to Katsuo. He then heard Nagisa gasp, and everyone in the room turned to see that Katsuo's machete had transformed into a runed katana.

"What the heck is happening?" Aki inquired, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He then heard Katsuo mutter one word: Ikari. When he said that, a flash of red light was expelled from the sword as one of the runes glowed, and the sword shot from Nagisa's hands into Katsuo's waiting arms.

"Ikari? Anger? What the crap is anger supposed to mean?" Aki exclaimed, also getting angry. Aki looked up at Katsuo's eyes, and instead of seeing empty crimson pits, he saw rage, pain, sorrow, and a whole crapload of other negative emotions.

"Those eyes… He's seen a lot, hasn't he?" Aki whispered, to nobody in particular.

"From my research on him, he truly has." A voice Aki didn't recognize replied. Aki turned to the door to see a man dressed in full black, excluding his white jester mask.

"Wonderful. I nearly get killed and now there's a mysterious person in black and white who claims to have done research on a main character. He's definitely not a villain."

"First off, nice job breakin' the 4th wall there. Second of all, he's more like a psychopathic a-hole out to kill me in cold blood." Katsuo said.

"Well of course he is! Villains are always out to kill the main character, and they almost never try to do it honorably. Well, killing the main character or ruling the world. Or ruling the world by killing the main character. Eh, whatever." Aki replied.

"Are you done?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Maybe. Am I actually done? Hmm… Just kidding. I'm done." Aki answered.

"Yeah, there's something way more important to do than breaking the 4th wall. Killing this piece of crap and sending him straight to the deepest, darkest pits of hell." Katsuo interjected.

"Sorry, I'm in no condition to fight anyone right now. You literally just chopped my weapon in half. It's hard enough using this thing when it's in one piece. I need a lot longer before I can do two." Aki said.

"Then glue it back together with super glue. I made a clean cut so you could fix it later." Katsuo said. "Norowareta ha: Koroshimasu." Katsuo said, and the corresponding rune lit up.

"Wait a second, that means Cursed Blade: Kill, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Duh." Katsuo answered.

"Great. Presumably that means his blade is a one-hit kill right now. And he wants me to fix a carefully crafted weapon, made with the finest of titanium, with super glue. That's _definitely_ going to work." Aki spoke sarcastically.

"You figure out how to fix it then, it isn't my problem." Katsuo replied.

"I already know how to fix it, I made it. I just can't fix it right now."

"Well how do you fix it then?" Katsuo inquired.

"Like I would tell you. It's a trade secret." Aki answered.

"Well I can use one of the runes on Norowareta ha to fix it." Katsuo replied.

"Yeah, no. I don't exactly trust you right now. Nor do I trust that sword. It is literally named Cursed Blade."

"It's only called that because it can become a one-hit kill sword. It's also pretty good for torturing people for your own evil desires." Katsuo said.

"Still don't trust it."

"You want your kusarigama fixed right?"

"I'll fix it myself, thank you. I don't want my weapon to drain me of my soul because you 'accidentally' cursed it."

"First of all, that's not how Norowareta ha works. Second of all, Norowareta ha: Hakai suru" Katsuo said as he struck Aki's kusarigama. After a flash of light, the kusarigama was fixed.

"Ok, great. Now I have to have my sister check over it before I re-break it and fix it, because I don't trust you. Goodbye." Aki said, before putting his weapon in his bag and walking out of the classroom.

"Norowareta ha: Taimuburēku." Aki was frozen in his tracks. "Norowareta ha: Risetto" Aki was teleported back to where he was before he walked away, and everyone was able to move again.

"Ok, this is going too far. Just let me go home, and I'll help you defeat the main villain some other day. Stop playing god with that thing, it's going to get you killed."

"Looks like you kids are smarter than I thought." The mysterious man said as he appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Katsuo in the stomach. Instead of crying in pain however, Katsuo laughed.

"Norowareta ha: Koroshimasu." Katsuo said as he impaled the mysterious man through his neck. "Say hi to Satan for me! Norowareta ha: Risetto." As Katsuo said that, the knife and the wound disappeared.

"Well, that was fun. I'm going home. And I feel like staying there. For a few weeks, maybe, until I can get over this. Now, bye." Aki said, before leaving again.

"If you don't come to school tomorrow, I'm teleporting you here!" Katsuo called out after him.

"You'll have to find me first!" Aki called back.

"Actually I won't!" Katsuo replied. "So what are we gonna do about the box?"  
"We could say it was an accident." Nagisa suggested.

"Or we could say it was a vandal!" Karma suggested.

"I like that idea." Katsuo replied.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a while! I'm hoping this long chapter will make up for it. Anyway, feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
